Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: Rosekit is your average kit waiting to become an apprentice! ...Or not. Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.


Rosekit stretched her eyes wide, getting up and climbing over her sisters. The glow of dawn cast sunlight into the den. Boredom threatened to drag her down its sorrowful dark pit, but she kept her grip and held on, for now anyway.  
Oh thats right! Tommorrow is my apprentice ceremony!  
Rosekit jumped happily into the air at the thought, but she still felt like she was missing something. Something exciting. Being an apprentice was great, but what kit hadn't already snuck out of camp and seen everything?  
She meandered around the camp, watching Sunglare as he organized a bunch of patrols.  
I'll be on one tommorrow, probably!  
"Hey watch it kit!" Nighthawk snapped, the muscular tom glared at her; she had stepped on his tail.  
iRosekit finally settled on hearing a story from the elders.  
"Spottedtail, can you tell me a story? She asked softly as she slid into the elders den.  
"I'm deeply sorry Rosekit, but I can't right now." She rasped, sending her a guilty glance as Mudfoot shook his head.  
Rosekit nodded, suppressing the look of frustration and boredom. As she exited, -Rosekit allowed herself to sigh. She cast a glance over to Shadowkit and Ravenkit, and trotted over there. Flexing her claws, she noticed something confusing. She had long,  
hooked claws, they looked very dangerous.  
Ha, that just means I will be even stronger. Rosekit thought, studying her clanmates.  
"Rosekit! We are defending from ShadowClan! Come help us fight!" Whitekit, Cherrykit, Sunkit, and Dawnkit yowled at her.  
Boring, she thought lazily, flicking her tail for them to resume their game in response.  
The ambush of kits shrugged and continued attacking Featherflower. The poor queen would be kitting any day now, and was slowly reaching her breaking point.  
She waved her tail, shaking off Dawnkit and Sunkit, but the mischievious kits just jumped back on.  
Rosekit watched in amusement as Featherflower rose to her paws and screeched at the kits. "ENOUGH!"  
They shrunk back in fear, but then trotted outside, after poking Violetwish, their mother, who was sleeping.  
She sat back on her haunches, ears pricked to catch any conversations of interest.  
"I'm telling you, she is training there! She's evil!" Rosekit turned towards the cat who spoke this.  
"Well what is your evidence to this accusation? Ivyslash has never done anything." Dawnpool mewed, a hint of annoyance in her calm tone. She looked at Tigerpool, her sleek white fur gleamed in the sunlight. "You can't just go accusing cats because of  
something YOU think. I don't have time for this." Dawnpool rose to her paws and padded away to sit with Sunglare and Gingerheart, her siblings, abrubtly ending the conversation.  
 _Evil_ , Rosekit thought, repeating the words in her head, as if she would understand it better.  
 _I wonder what it's like, being bad.._

Rosekit pondered this for awhile, and a while later she walked over to the nursery.  
"Hi Rosekit, Ravenkit and Dawnkit are wi-" Violetwish's sentence was cut off as she yawned. Dawnkit wouldn't sleep last night, so she was tired.  
Rosekit sighed and walked outside, the chills of leafbare were still around, but newleaf was coming up in a few moons. Raising her head to the sky, Rosekit stared up at the white-gray clouds.  
The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, and dusk fell upon camp. The pink and orange on the sky still fascinated her, and the view could never be better.  
Rosekit drifted into thought, finding herself thinking about her siblings.  
Dawnkit was a laid-back childish cat, who honestly needs to have some negativity, because when something doesnt end up happy-go-lucky, then she gets upset. Rosekit reflected on the time when ThunderClan had a battle with Windclan because WindClan had  
wanted territory two moons ago. Dawnkit had been sure they would all be fine and would beat those WindClan losers to pieces! However, it had not turned out as the latter. Goldenrise, our old deputy, had perished in the fight. Apparently some young  
warriors led by Nettleclaw had tag-teamed her, and Nettleclaw had her pinned. Yellowheart had watched, shocked, as Nettleclaw killed Goldenrise, who had been at his mercy, expecting to be let loose and would've run back to camp. When Yellowheart had  
returned to camp with Goldenmist, Dawnkit had refused to let it go, and had acted childish, grumpy, and upset for half a moon.  
Rosekit sighed, and frowned as she thought of Ravenkit.  
Rosekit didn't really know her, and neither did any other cat. Ravenkit was mysterious and never really did anything except sit in the shadows and watch silently. Most cats never knew she was watching them, but Rosekit did. Rosekit always knew.  
Whatever, she sighed again, the sun had sunk behind the clouds. Padding into the nursery, she noticed Ravenkit sitting upright in the shadowy corner of the den.  
She curled up, waiting for everyone to fall into the claws of sleep.  
Stretching a bit, Rosekit trotted out of the den and into the forest.  
A small stream ran through the territory and she paused to drink. Rosekit scented two ThunderClan cats, Ivyslash and Berrytail. Intrigued, she tracked the scent to the gorge.  
It was a long trek, and her paws got wet, but Rosekit didn't really care.  
Rosekit looked upwards at the area of the gorge, and her small mind couldn't process the amount of shock that rushed into her.  
Standing a few feet ahead of Rosekit, was Ivyslash.  
Ivyslash was standing over the bloodied and broken body of Berrytail, standing with her paws drenched in Berrytail's blood.  
 _Evil.._

 _ **-**_

 **Please review! I appreciate it!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **~Leafy**


End file.
